Mean
by mArTiNaMcBrIdErOx91
Summary: Starts off as a T.Swift song fic, and then continues in Faith Preston's OC Glee journey. Will/Emma friendship throughout. Focuses mainly on Faith/Puck. Based on a true story, with some changes to fit Glee. Several other songs will be used too.
1. Mean

**A/N: Taylor Swift song fic. Sophomore Faith Preston joins Glee club after quitting color guard. She had surgery her freshman year where it made it hard for her to perform with the guard. The director always put her down and was mean. Original character, partially a true story. **

**WILLIAM MCKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL  
****EMMA PILLSBURY'S OFFICE  
****DECEMBER 10, 2010**

_EMMA'S POV_

Faith Preston sat quietly waiting for me to say something. She was quitting color guard and needed another class to take the place of the one she was dropping. "Well Faith, since you're still a semester shy of your fine art credits, you can audition for the Glee Club since I know you like to play the guitar…" I explain, hoping something will make her happy.

I really hope she says yes, she's turned down theater, cheerios, debate, and orchestra. "Isn't that the club that Mr. Schue does?" she asks.

Will is her Spanish teacher, he told me she wrote a paper about how she loves to play guitar and write her own songs. Glee would be perfect for her, she'd get to express whatever she has built up inside of her. I still can't believe that one of our staff members would treat her the way she did.

"Yeah, Faith, it is. And he's told me about the paper you wrote about how much you like to play guitar and write music…" I reply.

"Can… I…" she mumbles, afraid of my answer.

"Of course. Actually, there's practice this afternoon." I calmly reply, looking down at the calendar on my desk.

"You could talk to Mr. Schue in class today, or I can email him. Whichever is fine with me." I add.

"Could you…" she timidly replies.

"Yes, Faith. I will. Now just so you know, for your audition, you'd have to perform a song in front of the club…" I explain.

She hangs her head. God, that color guard director treated her so terribly while she was trying to recover from scoliosis surgery. "Hey, I know you know Mr. Schue, and aren't you in the class with every body from the club?"

Faith slowly nods. "None of them know anything about me…"

"Well, I think today when you're in Spanish, you should try talking to either Quinn, or Mercedes. And definitely Mr. Schue." I say, knowing Rachel might say something rude to her.

Unfortunately we are cut short by the bell, it's her lunch period, so I let her go to the cafeteria. However, this gives me the perfect opportunity to talk to Will. She really needs somebody that will help her build her self esteem back up. I am broken from my train of thought when he walks into my office.

"Just the person I needed to talk to…" I sigh as he sits down.

"What's up?" he smiles.

"Faith Preston. She quit color guard, wants to try out for Glee, but is completely mortified of auditioning in front of the club." I explain.

"Girl's in my Spanish class with the kids from the club. I always see her paying attention to them when they're talking about Glee. Mercedes has asked her before about it, but she said she was afraid it would interfere with color guard." he replies.

"Yeah, because that director didn't want them involved in anything else. She's basically shot Faith's self esteem out of her. I don't know if you know this, but Faith had surgery last year to repair her scoliosis, and has a metal rod down her back, so color guard is really hard for her." I begin to tell him.

"Oh wow. I didn't know that. But that would explain why she'd come in and put her head down on her desk and struggle to stay awake or struggle to hold back tears. Her grades have slipped a little, I really think Glee would help." he replies.

"Here's the difficult part, getting her to audition. I told her I'd ask you about it and encouraged her to talk to you…" I tell him.

"Well she's more than welcome to try out. I'll ask her about it in class, maybe it'd would help her if I said something first…" he says.

"Thanks Will. And if she wants me to, I'll sit in the room while she auditions…" I smile at him when I see Carl standing in the doorway.

He gets up to leave and glares at Carl, causing Carl to give me a mean look.

**gLee!**

**WILLIAM SCHUESTER'S CLASSROOM  
****SPANISH **

_WILL'S POV_

After talking to Emma, now I better understand why Faith is so shy and hates giving oral reports. She has no self esteem, I really think Glee would help her, it's just a matter of telling her it's okay to audition. She comes into class early and nervously stands in front of my desk, "Mr. Schue…"

"What's up Faith?" I ask.

"C… can I audition for Glee…" she shyly asks.

"Sure Faith, we'd love to have you audition. There's practice every day this week at 4 in the band hall…" I answer.

Her head lowers when I say band hall. "that's right after color guard…" she sadly says.

"I know. It'll be okay, if you want, I'll make sure she's gone before we start practice…" I offer.

"Nah, I've got the perfect song. I'll be there this afternoon…" she smiles.

"Cool. So band hall, 4PM it is then." I smile and she sits down at her seat.

**gLee!**

**BAND HALL  
****GLEE CLUB PRACTICE  
****4PM**

_WILL'S POV_

Everybody was seated like they normally are for practice, and the color guard director was still in the office. I'd distracted her with a printing task so she could hear Faith's song. "Okay guys. We have somebody that Ms. Pillsbury found to audition for the club, her name is Faith Preston. She's in our Spanish class, and has finally found the time to try out." I say to them.

Rachel sighs angrily, "Mr. Schue, do we really need somebody else in the club? We're perfectly okay the way we are. Nationals are this year…"

"Give Faith a chance. She's been through a rough situation and this is something Ms. P has suggested for her to start healing…" I reply.

Just as I finish saying this she walks in carrying a guitar case. "Sorry I'm a little late, I had to run home and grab my guitar…" she timidly says.

"It's fine. We're just getting started." I reply. Out of the corner of my eye, the color guard director has stopped watching the printer and is now glaring at her through the window. She hangs her head and begins to get her guitar out of the case. Wow, it's a pink Fender acoustic, that sparkles.

"What would be the best way for me to do this." she asks, obviously scared.

"Well, you can either stand in the middle of the room, and I'll sit on the bleachers with the rest of the club, or you can sit on a stool." I calmly reply.

"Uhm, I'll stand up…" she shakily says.

"Alright then. Just whenever you're ready." I smile and make my way to the open seat between Rachel and Artie.

She puts the guitar strap on and over her shoulder. "Hi… this song is from Taylor Swift's new CD, it's called Mean. Oh, and Mrs. Jacobs, you might want to listen really good to this one…" she calls into the office.

_Oh boy. What is she about to do? _I think to myself. I hope I didn't set Ellen up for anything… she starts strumming her guitar to something very catchy and then she starts singing…

You, with your words like knives,  
And swords and weapons that you use against me,

you have knocked me off my feet again,  
Got me feeling like a nothing,  
you with your voice like nails on a chalk board,  
calling me out when I'm wounded,  
picking on the weaker man,

You can take me down,  
with just one single blow,  
and you don't know,  
What you don't know

Someday I'll be  
Living in a big old city,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be  
Big enough so you can't hit me,

And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
why you gotta be so mean?

You, with your switching sides  
And your wildfire lies and your humiliation,  
you have pointed out my flaws again  
as if I don't already see them.  
I walk with my head down,  
Trying to block you out, 'cause I never impress you.  
I just want to feel okay again.

I bet you got pushed around,  
Somebody made you cold  
the cycle ends right now'  
Cause you can't lead me down that road

and you don't know,  
What you don't know

Someday I'll be  
Living in a big old city,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Someday I'll be  
Big enough so you can't hit me  
and all you're ever gonna be is mean  
why you gotta be so mean?

And I can see you years from now in a bar,  
Talking over a football game  
with that same big loud opinion,  
But nobody's listening

washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things  
drunk and rumbling on about  
How I can't sing  
but all you are is mean

all you are is mean,  
And a liar,  
And pathetic,  
And alone in life  
and mean, and mean, and mean, and mean!

But someday I'll be  
Living in a big old city,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
YEAH EAH!  
Someday I'll be  
Big enough so you can't hit me,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean

why you gotta be so mean?

Someday I'll be  
Living in a big old city,  
(why you gotta be so mean)  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.  
(why you gotta be so mean)  
Someday I'll be  
Big enough so you can't hit me,  
(why you gotta be so mean)  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
why you gotta be so mean?

I watch in awe as the club is clapping along with her beat. Ellen is beet red with anger in the office, _what the hell did she do to Faith. _I want to know, but then again, I kinda don't. All the kids are smiling and clapping when she finishes her song. Faith's on the brink of tears as Ellen comes storming out of the office into the room.

I stand up ready to defend Faith from Ellen's wrath. "You little nobody, what makes you think you can go and sing about me to the Glee club and Mr. Schuester with me in the office? HUH?"

Faith hangs her head and runs her thumb up and down her guitar strings. "FAITH? I don't know what you think I did to you, but you're the pathetic liar!" Ellen yells.

"ELLEN. What the heck do you think you're doing?" I scream at her, not realizing that the rest of the club is still in the room.

"This little thing thinks she can sing about I supposedly mistreated her… THERE'S NO PROOF FAITH." she screams.

Faith's mind is reeling, I can tell. She really wants to say something but is too scared. I see Mercedes and Quinn exchanging looks, "Ms. P?" Quinn mouths to me.

I nod and she gets up to get the counselor. Faith is crying now, I feel really bad for letting Ellen stay, and telling Faith it'd be okay for her to try out. "MR. SCHUE YOU LIED TO ME! YOU SAID IT WOULD BE OKAY IF I TRIED OUT FOR GLEE. MS. P SAID IT WOULD HELP ME… ALL YOU'VE DONE IS MADE IT WORSE!" she screams and storms out.

But as she's storming out, Emma walks in, surprisingly calm. She sees the teen, not even bothering to get her guitar case, storming out of the room. "She called me a liar Emma…" I say to her.

"I heard her Mr. Schue… and Mrs. Jacobs, I want to meet with you and Figgins in my office. I'm concerned about her.." Emma replies, attempting to keep her cool.

I glance over at the club, sitting in shock, unsure of what to think or do. Quinn has gone out in an attempt to find Faith and keep her here for either Emma or myself to talk to.


	2. Jar of Hearts

Mean

**A/N: Taylor Swift song fic. Sophomore Faith Preston joins Glee club after quitting color guard. She had surgery her freshman year where it made it hard for her to perform with the guard. The director always put her down and was mean. Original character, partially a true story. **

**PREVIOUSLY:**

I nod and she gets up to get the counselor. Faith is crying now, I feel really bad for letting Ellen stay, and telling Faith it'd be okay for her to try out. "MR. SCHUE YOU LIED TO ME! YOU SAID IT WOULD BE OKAY IF I TRIED OUT FOR GLEE. MS. P SAID IT WOULD HELP ME… ALL YOU'VE DONE IS MADE IT WORSE!" she screams and storms out.

But as she's storming out, Emma walks in, surprisingly calm. She sees the teen, not even bothering to get her guitar case, storming out of the room. "She called me a liar Emma…" I say to her.

"I heard her Mr. Schue… and Mrs. Jacobs, I want to meet with you and Figgins in my office. I'm concerned about her.." Emma replies, attempting to keep her cool.

I glance over at the club, sitting in shock, unsure of what to think or do. Quinn has gone out in an attempt to find Faith and keep her here for either Emma or myself to talk to.

**gLee!**

**GIRLS BATHROOM  
****MCKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL**

_Faith's POV._

Why did I sing Mean? why? Stupid, stupid me. I should have just sang like, Tim McGraw, or You Belong With Me. I'm such an idiot. I hear footsteps, crap, he sent someone to make sure I'm okay, I really hope it's not Ms. P, I don't wanna talk to her right now. "Faith…" I hear, good it's not her.

"GO AWAY," I sniffle.

"I'm not going anywhere, Mr. Schue wants me to make sure you're okay, Mrs. Jacobs is in trouble, apparently Ms. P's not really happy with her." the voice says.

"Really?" I quietly ask.

"Yeah, now come on, let's go back to the band hall…"the voice says, I'm not really sure who it is, I think it's Quinn, but I don't know.

I stand up and grab my guitar as I open the door to the stall I'd been hiding in. "hi…"

"Hey, you were pretty good. Let's go talk to Mr. Schue about you being in the club." the blonde cheerio says.

"Really? I didn't think I did that good…" I reply.

"You were. I like that song, I haven't had a chance to listen to her new CD yet… is the rest of it any good?" Quinn asks.

"Yeah. It's great, I'll let you borrow it if you want…" I tell her, trying to smile, but I notice we're back at the band hall. Ms. P and Mr. Schue are talking to the club when Quinn and I get back. Ms. P notices and smiles at me, and one of the boys, the kinda bald one, I think his name's Puck, comes to help me put my guitar away.

Quinn has sat back down on the bleachers leaving me standing next to Puck. Ms. P approaches us, "Hey, Faith, do you want to talk to me in my office for a few minutes?"

"N… not really… Quinn said that she was gonna talk to Mr. Schue about me being in the club…" I reply. Ms. P looks at Puck and he makes his way back to the bleachers.

"I talked to Mr. Schue and he thinks you'd be great for the club. He's already decided that you're in. I'll let you stay for practice today, but tomorrow during school I want to talk to you okay…" the woman explains.

"Okay… is she gone?" I whisper.

"Yes she is, I made sure she left before you came back…" Mrs. P says, knowing exactly who I'm talking about.

"Okay… see you tomorrow…" I say, not really smiling as I make my way towards the bleachers.

_WILL SCHUESTER'S POV_

I'm glad Emma made Ellen leave. It would have not been pretty if Ellen were still here when Faith walked back in. "Hey Faith…" I smile.

"Mr. Schue… Ms. P told me I made the club?" she skeptically asks.

"She's right. Your performance was really good. I was just about to give the club their assignment for the week, and now that you're here, we can get started." I explain.

"Okay…" the teen timidly says and makes her way towards the bleachers and sits next to Quinn.

"Our assignment this week is to sing a song to someone that's hurt you. This person can be anyone, but you're not allowed to mention them at all." I explain to them.

Faith's eyes light up. And so do Rachel's. I sigh as Rachel raises her hand, "Mr. Schue do the songs have to be from a certain genre or can they be anything?"

"They can be anything, I don't really care." I further explain, watching the teen smile.

Faith raises her hand, "Mr. Schue, can I sing something?"

"Sure…" I smile.

She comes up to me and asks to play the piano, wow, this girl is talented, we can really use her musical abilities to our advantage.

_Faith's POV_

I sit down at the piano and take a few deep breaths. _Jar Of Hearts _I think to myself, _Jar Of Hearts. _I play a few notes and Mr. Schue is smiling, and so are some of the other people.

I know I can't take one more step towards you  
Cause all that's waiting is regret  
And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
You lost the love I loved the most

I learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time

And who do you think you are  
Running 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are

I hear you're asking all around  
If I am anywhere to be found  
But I have grown too strong  
To ever fall back in your arms

And learn to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time

And who do you think you are  
Running 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are

Dear, it took so long just to feel alright  
Remember how to put back the light in my eyes  
I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed  
Cause you broke all your promises  
And now you're back  
You don't get to get me back

And who do you think you are  
Running 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all

And who do you think you are  
Running 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
Don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all

Who do you think you are?  
Who do you think you are?  
Who do you think you are?

I finish the song, nearing tears again. Stupid me, they'll think you're a baby. Mrs. Jacobs said I was so I can't let them see it. And think the same thing. Ugh, I hate this. What have I done. I just sit there at the piano, waiting for Mr. Schue to say something, anything.

"That was great Faith." he smiles, I'm struggling to hide my tears.

"Can… I go now?" I ask.

"Sure…" he replies.

I make a beeline for Ms. P's office, hopefully she's still there. I get there, kinda out of breath, and knock on her door.

She motions for me to come in and I open the door and throw down my guitar case, "I'M SO STUPID."

"No, Faith, you're not. What's wrong?" she asks. I really don't wanna tell her, but I've gotta start somewhere.

"Mr. Schue told us that the assignment was to sing to someone who's hurt us, I sang Jar of Hearts, if you've heard it, I don't know, and I thought of Mrs. Jacobs when I did… I started crying… I'm such a baby…" I explain, sliding down on the wall.

_Emma's POV_

Great, Ellen's hurt her a lot worse than I though if she sang Mean _and _Jar of Hearts. Gosh, we've got a lot to work with. I kneel down beside her, "Hey, you're not a baby, it's okay, you can cry… hey, does Mr. Schue know you're with me?"

"N… no, but he did say I could leave." she answers.

Okay, good. So he's not worried about where she is. "Faith, I'm going to let you stay with me until you relax and stop crying, then I want you to go home, and honey, you've gotta do your homework, your grades have started slipping." I explain.

"Mrs. Jacobs told me I wasn't worth anything, that I would never get anywhere… so why?" she whimpers.

"Faith… that's not true…" I say to her, putting my hand on her shoulder.

"Yes it is! She said everything she says is the truth!" the black haired teen cries, god Ellen's worse than Sue.

"No, Faith, nothing Mrs. Jacobs has told you is true. She's just mean okay?" I reassure her, I look up and I see Will's curls in the window, and motion for him to come in.

"Faith…" Will calmly says.

She glances up at him with tear stained eyes, "I'm sorry I suck…"

"No… Faith, you're great. I really like the fact that you can play guitar AND piano, we can really use someone that can." he says, sitting down on the floor.

"No one's told me I'm good at something in a long time…" she whimpers.

"Well I just did. And I will again too. As long as you're in Glee I'm going to try really hard to make sure me and the kids say something nice to you every day…" he smiles. God he know the right thing to say almost all the time.

Faith just stares at him. I guess the thought of people being nice to her on a regular basis is not something she's experienced in a while. But it's good for her, and will help her self esteem, a lot. And I'm glad Will's going to help her heal. He's who I wanted to help her from the beginning.

**A/N: I don't own this song. Jar Of Hearts is sung by Christina Perri and is owned by her recording label. And Taylor Swift and Big Machine records own Mean, the song in Chapter 1. Anyways, this song sparked an idea and since this is based on a true story, it was very easy to write. **


	3. Talking

Mean

**A/N: Taylor Swift song fic. Sophomore Faith Preston joins Glee club after quitting color guard. She had surgery her freshman year where it made it hard for her to perform with the guard. The director always put her down and was mean. Original character, partially a true story. **

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"No… Faith, you're great. I really like the fact that you can play guitar AND piano, we can really use someone that can." he says, sitting down on the floor.

"No one's told me I'm good at something in a long time…" she whimpers.

"Well I just did. And I will again too. As long as you're in Glee I'm going to try really hard to make sure me and the kids say something nice to you every day…" he smiles. God he knows the right thing to say almost all the time.

Faith just stares at him. I guess the thought of people being nice to her on a regular basis is not something she's experienced in a while. But it's good for her, and will help her self esteem, a lot. And I'm glad Will's going to help her heal. He's who I wanted to help her from the beginning.

***gLee!***

**EMMA PILSBURY'S OFFICE**

Emma's POV

There are noticeable tears brimming from her eyes as he continues to tell her that he really wants her in the club and that there will be so many things they can do with her musical abilities when they perform. She glances at me nervously when he mentions performances, "You'll be fine, I thought you were awesome when you sang for the club…" I reassure her.

"I'm scared. What if the other people don't like me? What if they were pretending?" she quietly says.

"I'm sure they weren't pretending. I know for a fact that Quinn and Mercedes really liked both of your performances and I know Puck likes the fact there's someone else he can play guitar with on stage…" Will tells her.

"He can play too?" she asks like a small child.

"Yeah. He's pretty good at it. I think it would be awesome if I could get the two of you to play a song together for one of our performances…" he answers.

"Maybe…" she timidly replies.

"Not right away, I'll give you some time to get to know some of the people in the club and decide if that's something you'd want to do…" he explains.

"Okay…" she says.

"Faith, I know you'll like Glee.. It's gonna be fine.." he smiles, squeezing her shoulder.

She just stares at him. At a loss for words.

"sweetheart, it's almost five. Why don't you go home, get something to eat, do some school work and try to relax…" I suggest.

She looks to Will for another option, but he just nods, "we're getting worried about your grades honey. You've gotta be passing so you can be in Glee, I can help you make sure you're getting everything turned in.."

God he's so good with kids. He knows exactly what to say. He'd make an amazing father… wait, why am I thinking this.. We need to focus on Faith right now.

She nods and sighs. "But Mrs. Jacobs said what I did didn't matter to anyone… not even my school work.."

He squeezes her shoulder again, "that's not true. Your teachers want you to do well… they're here to help you"

She shakes her head no and fights back tears.

"Faith, what else did Mrs. Jacobs say?" he calmly asks.

"I can't tell you…" she cries. This is when I get up from my desk and kneel down next to them. Now, normally I would never kneel on the floor, but she needs this right now.

"you can tell us, she won't be able to do anything else to you anymore… I've gotten you out of her class, you're not on color guard, and I'm pretty sure I've tweaked your schedule where you won't see her in the hallway" I explain.

She picks her head up and stares at us. Unsure of what to do next because it's been so long since people have cared about her, I'm sure her parents do, but it's not the same when you don't have a group of friends that does, and the group that's supposed to doesn't and makes you feel like you don't belong anywhere and you don't mean anything to anyone. This is why I want her to become a part of Glee, she'll be able to express her feelings without getting made fun of, and Glee is only a few steps up the social ladder than color guard anyway, so I think it'll be a good fit for her.

"I don't even know what half of my assignments are anymore… I just sit in class and do nothing, mostly sleep. Or pretend to take notes… I just write songs instead. The teachers don't yell at me cuz I'm writing and it makes it look like I'm doing what I'm supposed to" she says.

"that's okay, we can talk to your teachers now that we know what's going on, and get the assignments you need so you can get your grades back up…" Will explains.

"you'll really do that for me?" she timidly asks.

"Yes Faith.. I will. I've already got everything you need for Spanish figured out.. We can talk about that tomorrow. I'm going to email your teachers later this afternoon and let them know what's going on, so they can either talk to me, or you and get things situated" he tells her.

"Thanks Mr. Schue…" she quietly mumbles.

"no problem honey. I really want you to get home, get some rest, and try to sort through whatever school stuff you do have. We can talk in my office tomorrow and figure the rest of this out okay…" he replies.

She just nods and looks at me. "I'm not sure if I have a ride home…"

"can we call your mom to come get you?" I ask.

"she may still be at work… I normally ride the bus and she didn't know I was staying after.. I walked home to get my guitar"

"okay… if she can't come get you, one of us can drive you home.." I tell her.

"you don't have to do that.. I'll walk"

"it's getting late, and the streets aren't the safest, I really don't want you to walk alone…" I tell her.

"fine.." she pouts, gosh we have a lot of work to do with her. Tomorrow's gonna be a long day for her, me and Will.

I call her mother, explain the situation and she's pleased with the way things are working out. She said that Faith had mentioned glee several times before and wanted to try out, but couldn't. Thankfully she's leaving work so she can come get her, I feel better knowing she's got a safe ride home rather than trying to walk a few miles.

"honey, she's just leaving work so she can come by and pick you up." I calmly tell her.

"okay… I'm so tired, early morning practice wears me out.. And then after school.. I just can't take it.." she replies.

"you can sleep in tomorrow, I would never think of having early practices, you really need the rest.." Will tells her.

"mmk.. That's why I sleep in class a lot.. I hardly get any sleep at night.." she quietly says.

"we're gonna help you get caught up with school, you don't have to be here until eight now, and we're done by six every night.." he replies.

"thank god.. Used to I was here by six in the morning, and wouldn't be able to leave until sometimes ten.. I can barely keep my eyes open when I get home, and sometimes I don't get to eat…"

"well, it's only 6:30 now, you'll be home soon, just go to bed early tonight, and we'll work on some school stuff tomorrow maybe during lunch.." he replies, rubbing her shoulder.

After he says this, her mom walks in my office, "hey Ms. P, Faith sweetie…"

I get up and introduce her to Will, and explain some more of what we've been talking about since I got off the phone with her. She glances down at Faith, who's starting to fall asleep.

"honey, lets go home, dad's gonna take care of the errands I had to run, I want you to get some rest and eat something that's not from the microwave or fast food.." she says.

"okay.. I actually get to eat real dinner tonight?" she asks.

"yeah sweetie…" she glances at me, "Mrs. Jacobs really watched what they ate.. She had this crazy strict diet where they barely ate anything, and Faith never really liked what Ellen tried to get them to eat.. So it's been pretty hard.."

"I may call you tomorrow so we can talk some more about what went on with her, I'm not letting her get away with this.." I say to her.

"that's fine. I don't want her to either. And one of the reason's she's always so tired is because she works so hard and barely eats.. I really wanna get her home.. And Mr. Schue, I'm so glad she's finally able to be in glee.. Its all she talks about.." she replies, helping Faith off the floor.

"no problem, I really want to help her in any way I can. If there's anything I can do, let me know.." he says to her.

"I will, thanks. She's fallin asleep, I'm gonna take her home, and I'll email you both tomorrow." she says as she leaves with Faith.

"Thank god we got her out of that hell hole that's color guard…" Will says to me.

"seriously… I can tell her mom's been trying to, but I think she just needed me telling Ellen that she was quitting, because it finally worked."

"yeah, now I'm worried about her eating habits, now we've gotta watch that too…" he replies.

"I know.. That's why I want her to eat in your office for a few days.. And she probably has a lot on her mind too, so it'd be great if she could start talking to you.."

"okay.. And glee is right after lunch, so she'll be with me for a few hours during the day.."

"that's great.. She needs all the support she can get right now.. Oh and try to keep her away from Sue.." I tell him.

"I'll try.. She'll be fine Em. It'll take a while but she will.." he replies, he's probably gonna be one of the best things that'll happen to her the whole time she's in school.


	4. Ice Cold Red Liquid

Mean

**A/N: Taylor Swift song fic. Sophomore Faith Preston joins Glee club after quitting color guard. She had surgery her freshman year where it made it hard for her to perform with the guard. The director always put her down and was mean. Original character, partially a true story. **

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"yeah, now I'm worried about her eating habits, we've gotta watch that too…" he replies.

"I know.. That's why I want her to eat in your office for a few days.. And she probably has a lot on her mind too, so it'd be great if she could start talking to you.."

"okay.. And glee is right after lunch, so she'll be with me for a few hours during the day.."

"that's great.. She needs all the support she can get right now.. Oh and try to keep her away from Sue.." I tell him.

"I'll try.. She'll be fine Em. It'll take a while but she will.." he replies, he's probably gonna be one of the best things that'll happen to her the whole time she's in school.

***gLee***

**THE NEXT MORNING  
****MCKINLEY HIGH  
****7:30 AM**

_Emma's POV_

First thing when I get in my office I email all of Faith's teachers, except Will. As I'm finishing the email, he comes walking in.

"Hey Emma…"

"hey, I just emailed her teachers. So by time school starts, they'll know what's going on." I say to him.

"okay good. I think I want the club to sing to Faith, but I can't decide what they should sing.." he says.

"that'd be a good idea, to show her what it's really like. I'm sure the kids would really like doing something like that.. As for a song idea, I really don't have any.."

"well, the reason I said that was because on my way home last night, Less Than Perfect, P!nk's new song came on.. And I thought it'd be a great idea if they sang that to her…" he explains.

That would be really good for her. Hearing that from the entire club, she's gonna need as much support as she can get.

"that's a great song for her. She needs something like that right now. I would definitely do that…" I reply.

"okay, probably at the end of the week.. That'll give them time to work on it a little first, and me a little more time to talk to Faith about this. She seemed pretty willing to talk, she just needs a little encouragement.." he says.

"yeah, that's true. When she first started coming to me after her history teacher expressed some concerns about her, she wouldn't talk at all.. She just sat there and listened, but now she does say a little bit, but won't talk for very long about the same subject.."

"okay.. That's gonna take time, but I'm gonna try to work with her on that…" he says as the bell rings.

"sounds good. I'll let you get to class and I'll come in during glee to check up on her.." I say to him as he leaves.

***gLee***

**HALLWAY**

_FAITH'S POV_

As I'm walking to biology, which, I'm actually kinda ready for this time because that's what I decided to work on with mom last night, I notice a group of football boys, who I don't normally see at this time of day. Oh great, what the heck are they gonna do to me.

I notice one of the boys has a giant plastic cup in his hand. No, no, no.. they are not going to slushie me… well, I did just see JBI running down the hall the other direction, so maybe they're after him.

"LOOK! IT'S THE NEWEST GLEEK!" one of them yells at me.

How do they already know? I haven't even been to class yet. Crap… there's really no point in running away, so I just keep walking towards my biology class, and ignore them.

The same stupid one keeps yelling at me. "HEY! I'm talking to you. Black hair! Now that you're in glee, you get see what it feels like to be covered in ice!"

I really don't want them to do this. I don't have extra clothes.. Please no…

"Don't…" I mumble.

He just laughs and chunks the ice cold red liquid at my face. Thank god I closed my eyes cuz I've heard this stuff stings. This is so gross, it's sticky, and it's in my hair. What am I gonna do?

They run off laughing while I'm just standing there, struggling not to cry. What do I do? I glance over and notice the bathroom is directly across from me, thank god. I run in there and hide in a stall until the bell rings. Now what? I'm freezing, sticky, red, and I feel gross.

***gLee***

**WILL'S OFFICE**

_Will's POV_

I just got a text from Quinn saying that Faith never showed up to biology. Thankfully it's still the middle of the period so I shoot Emma a text letting her know. She replies telling me to ask Quinn if she thinks something happened. I do and Quinn said she heard some football boys yelling outside the classroom and there was a possibility she could have been slushied.

I relay the information to Emma and get another text from Quinn telling me she may be in the girls bathroom across the hall. Emma replies saying that she'll meet me there.

We get to the bathroom and Emma glances at me, "wait here, I'm gonna see if she's here…"

***gLee***

**GIRLS RESTROOM**

_Faith's POV_

"Faith… it's Ms. P, are you okay?" I hear.. How the heck did she find me. I don't say anything, I don't want her to see me covered in this cold sticky crap.

"It's okay.. Can you tell me what happened?" she asks.

No.. I'm not telling her. But for some reason, the words come out anyway, "slushie…"

"let's get you cleaned up.. I don't want you sitting here covered in that all day.." she says. Ugh, why did I let her help me. This is something I'm not used to teachers doing.

"whatever.." I reply, unlocking the door to the stall, but I don't get up.

She opens it, and I just sit there. Still holding the piece of toilet paper I'd been using to catch pieces of slush dripping from my hair before they get in my eyes.

"honey, I'm sure if we go to the nurse, she can help you clean that out of your hair…" she says.

"ugh.. Fine.." I mumble, grabbing my backpack and standing up. We get to the hallway and Mr. Schue is standing outside the door.

"why is he here?" I ask.

"he wants to help too, we're gonna make sure nothing else happens…" she says.

_WILL'S POV_

"oh, whatever" Faith mumbles. She's shivering because of the cold slushie. She looks completely terrified, I doubt she's ever had something like this happen to her before.

"it's gonna be okay Faith, we're gonna get you cleaned up and try to find whoever did this to you…" I say to her.

"fine… I feel gross.." she replies.

We finally get to the nurses office and the woman gets one look at Faith before she goes digging in her closet for a change of clothes. She finds an old sweat suit and looks at Emma, "what happened?"

"She was slushied, one of her friends told Mr. Schue, who let me know and we decided that it would be a good idea if she was able to get cleaned up.." Emma answers.

Faith stares at Emma when she mentions friends. I'm gonna have to talk to her, and Quinn about that. I know Quinn's been trying really hard to befriend her.

"yeah, Faith, I can help you rinse out your hair if you want…" the woman says to her.

Faith looks to me, then Emma, but doesn't say anything.

Emma squeezes her hand, "it's okay, let her help you sweetie.."

The older woman gives Emma a concerned look, but doesn't say anything. I squeeze Faith's hand and she nods.

"fine.." Faith shivers.

I help her get situated with her head hanging into the sink as the nurse starts to run the warm water through her hair. She gives me a weak smile as the woman continues to wash the red liquid from her long hair.

She's quiet as the nurse takes a towel and wraps it around her head. "Do you have an idea of who slushied you?"

She gives me a blank stare. "Faith sweetie, we're here to help, it's okay to tell us.." I reassure her.

"they had on football letter jackets, but that's all I remember…" she mumbles.

"okay, I'm gonna talk to coach Bieste this afternoon, she's usually pretty good about getting them to leave people alone…" I say to her.

"whatever.." she quietly says. She just sits there as Jackie starts drying her hair. About twenty minutes later, you can't even tell she's been slushied, except for the red splotches on her light blue shirt.

"do you wanna change? I found an old sweat suit that's your size.." the woman asks her.

"I guess…" Faith mumbles.

"okay, you'll feel better when you get out of those damp clothes…" she smiles, handing her the sweat suit.

Five minutes later, she comes back, pouting.

"what's wrong sweetie?" Emma asks.

"they're kinda big.." she whines.

"I'm sorry honey, but the other one I had was a large, and I don't think that's gonna fit any better…" Jackie says.

"ugh.. Fine." Faith whimpers.

"it's almost the end of the day anyway, it's okay.." she reassures her.

Faith just sits down on one of the beds and pouts. "since it's almost the end of the period, we can stay here, and then I'll walk you to class.." I suggest.

She just shakes her head and lays down.

Emma walks up to her and pulls up a chair. "Faith, you really need to be in class. Why don't you let Mr. Schue walk with you, it'll be fine.."

Jackie gives me a concerned look, "I'll email you…" I quietly say to her. She nods in agreement and I kneel down next to Faith.

"There's a lot less of a chance that you're gonna get hurt if I'm with you, they're gonna see me and not want to do anything cuz they'll get in trouble if they do.." I say to her.

"I guess so…" She pouts.

I squeeze her hand, "look, Faith, I know you're not used to people helping you like this, and that's okay, I'm going to do anything I can to help make things better.."

She blinks back tears and squeezes my hand as hard as she can. She's gonna need so much to get through this, but I want to do whatever it takes to make her happy again, I know I'm just another teacher, she's struggling and needs someone who's there for her all the time.

**A/N: So, I didn't put a note at the end of the last chapter. I just completely forgot. So, I was highly disappointed with the explosive use of FINCHEL in the finale last night, and not even MENTIONING what Quinn's big plans were. AND THE LACK OF APRIL RHODES, they were in fricken NEW YORK and Will was at HER THEATER. AND the WEMMA stuff was practically NON EXISTENT. So this story will have a Faith/Quinn friendship and maybe a Faith/glee guy relationship. Haven't decided on that yet. Oh, and thanks for all the reviews, and sorry about the rant, just had to express my thoughts on the finale. **


	5. You're Perfect to Me

Mean

**A/N: Taylor Swift song fic. Sophomore Faith Preston joins Glee club after quitting color guard. She had surgery her freshman year where it made it hard for her to perform with the guard. The director always put her down and was mean. Original character, partially a true story. **

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"There's a lot less of a chance that you're gonna get hurt if I'm with you, they're gonna see me and not want to do anything cuz they'll get in trouble if they do.." I say to her.

"I guess so…" She pouts.

I squeeze her hand, "look, Faith, I know you're not used to people helping you like this, and that's okay, I'm going to do anything I can to help make things better.."

She blinks back tears and squeezes my hand as hard as she can. She's gonna need so much to get through this, but I want to do whatever it takes to make her happy again, I know I'm just another teacher, she's struggling and needs someone who's there for her all the time.

**MCKINLEY HIGH  
NURSES OFFICE **

_WILL'S POV_

The bell rings to end the period, Faith rolls over on her other side away from Emma and me. This is the period that color guard used to be for her.

"Sweetie, remember, you're not in color guard any more. You have English this period now.." I say to her, hoping she'll get up.

"Whatever.." she pouts.

I squeeze her shoulder, "come on, I'll walk with you.. I'm pretty sure you have the same teacher.."

She sits up, but doesn't say anything. I think if maybe she knew what her assignments were in her classes her attitude would be better.

"I'll go cover your Spanish class until you get there, take however long you need…" Emma says, getting up.

"Thanks, their quizzes are on my desk, and the reviews that they need to work on are right next to the quizzes." I explain to her, hopefully that should keep them busy until I can get there.

"Alright. Faith, I'll see you in Glee okay…" she says, smiling at her.

Faith just nods and looks at me nervously, "I can't do this Mr. Schue.."

I squeeze her hand, "yes you can, it's only English class, I'm gonna be with you.."

"Fine.. I have no idea what's goin on anyway." she quietly says.

"Ms. P's talked to your teacher about what's happened, and she's gonna go through all your assignments with you." I explain.

She just looks at me, not really sure of what to say.

"Are you ready to go sweetie? Nobody's in the hallways anymore, so nothing's gonna happen…" I say to her.

"I guess I really don't have much of a choice…" she sighs, and starts to stand up and gather her things.

"Thanks Jackie…" I quietly say to the nurse as we leave.

*gLee*

**LATER THAT DAY  
****GLEE CLUB PRACTICE**

_Will's POV_

We'd been working on Perfect for a while, and I think they're ready to sing it to her, she really needs it. Emma is already in the choir room when we get there, and Faith forces a smile at her.

She quietly makes her way towards Emma and sits down next to her. I go to the front of the room and tell the group that they can get ready to sing Perfect. Faith anxiously looks at Emma and she squeezes the girl's hand. I sit down next to her as the rest of the club gets up and starts singing. When Puck starts playing his guitar I feel her other hand squeeze mine.

Made a wrong turn, once or twice

Dug my way out, blood and fire

Bad decisions, that's alright

Welcome to my silly life

Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood

Miss knowing it's all good, it didn't slow me down

Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated

Look, I'm still around

Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel

Like you're less than, less then perfect

Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing

You're perfect to me!

You're so mean, when you talk about yourself, you were wrong

Change the voices in your head, make them like you instead

So complicated, look how big you'll make it!

Filled with so much hatred, such a tired game

It's enough! I've done all I can think of

Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same

Oh, pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel

Like you're less than, less then perfect

Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing

You're perfect to me

The whole world's scared so I swallow the fear

The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer

So cool in line, and we try try try, but we try too hard and it's a waste of my time

Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere

They dont like my jeans, they don't get my hair

Exchange ourselves, and we do it all the time

Why do we do that? Why do I do that?

Why do I do that?

Yeah, oh, oh baby, pretty please!

Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel

Like you're less than, less then perfect

Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel

Like you're nothing, you're perfect to me

You're perfect, you're perfect!

Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing

You're perfect to me.

Faith is in tears at the end of the song, and is clutching on to both Emma's and my hand. Emma starts rubbing her back, "sweetie.."

She doesn't say anything, just squeezes my hand tighter.

"I think that's good for today guys, we'll start working on our love songs tomorrow.." I say to them and they quickly leave the room, but Puck stays behind.

Faith nervously looks from Emma to me and then to Puck. "what'd you think?" he asks her.

She's silent, and looks at me to put the words there for her. I give her hand another reassuring squeeze and she just nods.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow Schue…" Puck says, smiling at her and then leaving.

"Can I go home now?" Faith whimpers.

"Sweetie, your mom's not gonna be here for about another twenty minutes, why don't we go sit in my office…" Emma suggests.

She shakes her head no, and looks at me.

"We could stay here and talk, would you rather do that?" I say, trying to compromise with Emma's suggestion.

She looks to Emma who nods.

"Fine.." she pouts, the tears still evident on her face.

Emma gets up and grabs her a box of tissues and she reluctantly grabs a few. "I know you've had a long day sweetie…" she says, sitting back down.

Faith just nods and wipes her eyes. "I'm tired…"

I gently rub her back, "is your back botherin you a lot?"

She nods and tries to hide a yawn, but starts to relax a little.

"Try to get some sleep tonight okay, you'll feel better.." I suggest.

She nods and puts her head in her hands; I can still hear her crying. It's probably hard for her to relax. I keep rubbing her back, it probably helps her relax.

"Maybe you should talk to your doctor sweetie, I'm sure they'd give you something to help your pain…" Emma says to her.

"If they didn't want me to be in pain, then why the heck did they do this to me?" she sobs.

I keep rubbing her back, she's been through so much, and I wish she didn't have to go through any of it. Especially Ellen's torture.

"Sweetie, it's going to get better. When I talked to your mom about it, she said it was gonna take some time before the soreness went away. They had to cut through your muscles, so that takes longer to heal, but it will." Emma explains to her.

"I can't get comfortable anymore… it's so hard to sit still in class.." she whimpers.

"Honey, your teachers know. They'll let you do whatever it takes to help you get as comfortable as you can." She replies.

"Fine…" she pouts.

"I got an email from the nurse earlier and she said if you ever needed to come lay down, you can. And if you wanted, I can tell your mom to bring some pain medicine if it gets really bad during the day…" Emma tells her.

"Whatever.. I just wanna go home…" she mumbles.

I keep rubbing her back, "it's going to be okay, just take some deep breaths and try to calm down a little…"

She takes some pretty shaky deep breaths and it takes her a good ten minutes to calm down. By then it's almost time for her mom to be getting here, and her phone beeps.

Emma grabs it and hands it to her, "here honey…"

"You answer it, I really don't wanna move…" she mumbles. I keep rubbing her back, it's gotta be helping her.

"Sweetie, it's your mom, she's on her way." Emma explains.

"Okay… just tell her to meet me in the front or something…" she replies.

"Alright… I just sent her the message. We can walk with you up there…"

She hesitantly gets up, and I have to help her. "you okay sweetie?"

She doesn't reply and looks down at her bag. "Don't bend over honey, I'll get it.." Emma says.

Faith reaches for the backpack and starts to put it on her back but winces when it tugs on her shoulders.

"Let me carry it honey.." I say to her. She shoves the backpack in my hand and we slowly walk up to the front of the school.

Her mother is there when we get there, and I have to help her get into the car. Her mother thanks us and I close the passenger door of the Expedition. Emma and I walk back into the school and to her office.

"We've got a lot to work with…" she says.

"I know, I think it would help if we tried to help her get her pain under control first…" I suggest.

"I'm gonna talk to her mom tomorrow or tonight and see what we can do about that." She replies.

"Okay, because I really think that's one of the things that's bothering her the most…"

"Me too, I'll work on that tomorrow.." she says, packing up some of her things to leave.

We leave the office and I get to my car and before I get home, my phone beeps with an incoming call from Faith's mother.

"Hello…" I say to the woman, wondering what could have happened.

**A/N: OMG. What happened to Faith? Wanna find out? Keep reading, and leave a review! Song used is Less Than Perfect (aka F***in Perfect) I hope you liked this really long chapter… **


	6. You Can Do This

Mean

**A/N: Taylor Swift song fic. Sophomore Faith Preston joins Glee club after quitting color guard. She had surgery her freshman year where it made it hard for her to perform with the guard. The director always put her down and was mean. Original character, partially a true story. **

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"Okay, because I really think that's one of the things that's bothering her the most…"

"Me too, I'll work on that tomorrow.." she says, packing up some of her things to leave.

We leave the office and I get to my car and before I get home, my phone beeps with an incoming call from Faith's mother.

"Hello…" I say to the woman, wondering what could have happened.

***gLee!***

**WILL'S CAR **

_Will's POV_

"Hey Mr. Schue, it's Mrs. Preston, how did Faith act in class today?" she frantically asks.

"She was really quiet, and her back was really bothering her today, it was hard for her to sit still…" I reply, beginning to worry about her.

"Okay… you're never gonna believe this…" she says.

"What? Is she okay?" I ask.

"I caught her in the bathroom cutting herself… she was really close to slitting her wrist…" she explains. Oh god, I have to tell Emma.

"Where is she now? Do I need to come check on her?" I reply, I'm really worried about her.

"We're still at home… her cuts aren't that bad, I'm really worried about her though… she's not talking.." she replies.

"Oh god, do you think she'll talk to me?" I ask.

"Maybe, that's why I called… She's really upset…" she says.

"Okay, I just left the school, so I'll swing by. I know what Mrs. Jacobs has done has really hurt her, but we're gonna do whatever it takes to help her get better…" I reply.

"Thanks, should you call Ms. Pillsbury? I think she should know… but I know Faith doesn't want her to know.." the woman says.

"Yeah, I'll call her. Let me talk to Faith first though, I know Ms. P's been working with her, so I wanna see if she'll talk without telling Ms. P…." I say.

"Alright… that's fine." The woman says, as she hangs up the phone. I basically speed over to Faith's house and her mother meets me at the door.

"Hi Mr. Schue. I don't know what I'd do if you didn't come. Her father's in Iraq right now…. and I know she really misses him which makes school so much harder…" she explains.

Oh god. Emma didn't tell me that. No wonder she seemed really upset earlier today.

"I'm gonna help her get through this. She might not talk right now, but it's possible she could start talking to me soon…" I reply.

"Okay. She's up in her room, and she won't let me come in…" the woman tells me. She's even upset, I may have to call Emma sooner than I originally planned.

"alright. Let's just see how she reacts with me here…." I suggest, following Danielle up the stairs to Faith's room. Her door is tightly closed and I can hear loud music, Celine Dion… which surprises me.

Danielle knocks on the door "FAITH… will you please open up…"

There's silence in response. So I knock again, "Faith, please. It's Mr. Schue, I just wanna make sure everything's okay…."

The volume on the radio significantly drops and the door cracks. "go away mom…" the sixteen year old whimpers.

"it'll be fine… I'll talk to her…" I reassure Danielle as she walks downstairs.

"can I come in?" I ask, not wanting to scare Faith.

She slowly opens the door and completely turns off her music. I can tell she's been crying and notice the spot on her wrist where she'd tried to hurt herself.

"hey… I didn't know you liked Celine Dion…" I calmly say, just trying to ease into the conversation.

She just nods. "the first song I remember hearing was in my dad's truck… and it was one of hers…"

"maybe you can work on one of her songs for Glee… I think you can handle it…" I suggest.

"I don't know…. I haven't sang one of her songs since dad left…. It's been over a year…" she sadly says.

I squeeze her shoulder, "I could help you. You might be able to use one of her songs for the assignment this week…"

"I don't think I can even sing her stuff anymore. Even singing Jar of Hearts was hard…" she pouts.

"you've got a great voice. I think that once we start getting your confidence back up, and your back starts feeling better, it'll be easier…" I say to her.

She looks at me with nothing but exhaustion written on her face. There's just way too much going on right now and her father being gone doesn't help at all.

She's not sure what she should say in return, and grabs a stuffed white tiger that looks like it's been through as much as she has. She squeezes the tiger close to her and struggles not to cry.

I gently rub her shoulder, "it's gonna be okay Faith… I'm gonna help you.. I promise…"

She blinks back tears as she yawns. "I can't do this…"

"Yeah Faith, you can. We're gonna take it step by step okay. I don't want you to worry…" I reassure her.

I notice a single tear fall, "It would help if he'd just come home…."

I start rubbing her back, "I know. It's not easy, but I'm gonna be here for you okay, I know you can get through this…"

She sighs, "he left before she started getting mean… and all I want sometimes is a hug from him.. but he's too far away.."

God, if only Ellen knew that her father was away, maybe she would have been nicer. Hopefully Emma knows about this, she really needs to.

I hug her and she leans into me crying, "I hate this…"

"Shhh… I know you do. I'm gonna try to make things better at school okay.." I tell her.

"I don't know why I couldn't do it…" she whimpers. I know she's really stressed out, and maybe the fact that her dad's not here is one of the reasons she didn't hurt herself.

I gently rub her back, "you're a lot stronger than you think. You may not believe me now, but I'm serious. Everything's gonna be okay…"

I notice her mom is peeking into her room, smiling. I nod and she comes in the room.

"Faith honey, Mr. Schue's right. We're gonna help you. Everything's gonna be okay…" she says, sitting next to Faith.

"I'm sorry mom.. I just don't know what else to do anymore…" she whimpers, still leaning against me.

"I know sweetheart, we're gonna take this one step at a time. You will get through this…" the woman says, squeezing Faith's hand.

I keep rubbing her back, "You can talk to me whenever you need to. I'm gonna give you my number, and if you need anything, don't be afraid to call okay…"

She needs someone besides her mom that she can talk to and learn to trust.

"Kay…" she mumbles, squeezing the tiger.

Danielle smiles at me and brushes some hair out of Faith's eyes.

"my back really hurts…" she whimpers.

"I know honey. I called your doctor earlier, you have an appointment in a few days. But she said it's okay if you take some Advil just to take the edge off…" the woman calmly says.

"I can't miss any school.. I'm already too far behind…" she mumbles.

"don't worry, it's after school. So you should be fine…" Danielle reassures her.

"mmk…" the teen whimpers, and yawns.

"why don't you take a nap, and then sort through some more school work? It'll be easier to concentrate if you've had some sleep…" I suggest.

She nods and lays down on her bed, trying to get comfortable. Her mom fixes the sheets and brushes the hair away from her eyes.

"it'll be okay honey. Just relax, I'll come get you when dinner's ready.." she says, as Faith starts to close her eyes.

I squeeze her shoulder, "don't be afraid to call me if you need anything okay. You're gonna be fine…"

She's asleep before we leave the room and her mom cracks the door.

"I'm not sure what I'd do if you didn't come. I know a lot of the reason she's so upset is because her father's gone. But Mrs. Jacobs just made everything worse…" the woman tells me.

"Yeah. I know a few people I might be able to call and see if they can get him to come home because of a family emergency…" I tell her.

"really? She'd love that. I think it would really help her get through this." Danielle smiles.

"I do too. I'll make the phone calls first thing in the morning and let you know what happens. Maybe when she wakes up just do a little school work with her, and help her find a song she can start working on…there's a lot she can do but doesn't realize it.." I explain.

"Okay. She might miss glee one day because of her doctor's appointment…" she tells me.

"That's okay. I don't have a problem with that, I know she needs to go.." I tell her.

"Alright, but you might wanna talk to her about that. She's a little worried about missing school…" she replies.

"I will. It should be okay…" I reassure her.

"Thanks, I'll bring her by school in the morning and I might stop in and talk to Ms. P… just to see what more we can do to help her…"

"that would be a good idea. I'm gonna go ahead and head home, call me if she wants to talk…" I say.

"Alright. I'll see you soon.." she smiles as I leave their house.

Hopefully I can call Dylan and see if he can get her dad to come home. That would really help her a lot, and she might talk to him more than anybody else.

**A/N: random idea, but I was watching those surprise homecoming shows and it made me start thinking if I could use something like that in this story. Next chapter is back in Glee and more singing! Still with the love song theme and it's Puck's turn! **


	7. Beautiful Soul

Mean

**A/N: Taylor Swift song fic. Sophomore Faith Preston joins Glee club after quitting color guard. She had surgery her freshman year where it made it hard for her to perform with the guard. The director always put her down and was mean. Original character, partially a true story. **

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"Thanks, I'll bring her by school in the morning and I might stop in and talk to Ms. P… just to see what more we can do to help her…"

"that would be a good idea. I'm gonna go ahead and head home, call me if she wants to talk…" I say.

"Alright. I'll see you soon.." she smiles as I leave their house.

Hopefully I can call Dylan and see if he can get her dad to come home. That would really help her a lot, and she might talk to him more than anybody else.

***gLee!***

**THE NEXT MORNING  
****McKINLEY HIGH  
****WILL'S OFFICE**

_Will's POV_

I'd talked to Emma about what happened last night and she agrees that bringing Faith's dad home could really help her. I made the phone calls and they'd get it arranged so he could be home by the end of the week and they'd call me with an exact date. I then called Faith's mom to let her know. After I hung up, I hear a knock on my door and get up to open it. It's Puck, which surprises me.

"hey Mr. Schue…" he says.

"what's up?" I ask him.

"okay, so love songs. For some reason I keep thinking about singing to Faith. I'm not sure how she's gonna take it though…." He tells me.

"you could. She's having a really hard time right now, so it might not be the reaction you're wanting…" I tell him.

"okay.. I wanna sing Beautiful Soul.. but I'm not sure if I should actually tell Faith I'm singing to her…." he explains.

"I think you should, she needs to know that there are people who care about her…" I reply.

"I don't wanna scare her… so what exactly should I say?" he asks.

"just tell her that you do care, and you want to be her friend… just whatever you do, don't try to jump into a relationship yet. She's not ready.."

"alright… anything else I should know?" he asks.

"I'm trying to get her dad to come home from Iraq, so maybe you could get the club together to sing something when he does come home… I'll keep you guys updated on what's going on with that. But you can't tell her… it's a surprise." I explain.

"Okay… I'll try to find something for that tonight… and I'm singing in class today…" he tells me.

"That's fine…" I reply.

"see ya later Schue…" he says, turning to leave.

"bye Puck…" I reply as he closes the door behind him.

***gLee!***

**MCKINLEY HIGH  
GLEE CLUB**

_Faith's POV_

Finally, Glee club. I drag myself in the room and try to get comfortable on one of the chairs. It's not easy. I just wanna go home and lay down. I'm not singing until later this week anyways.

Mr. Schue smiles when I come in, "hey Faith…"

I force a smile, "hey…"

"you doin okay?" he asks.

I just nod and try not to say too much in front of the rest of the club. He squeezes my shoulder, and for some reason it helps me relax.

The bald kid, I think his name is Puck, stands up… "Mr. Schue…"

He nods and Puck grabs his guitar from the case in the corner. Oh, I guess he decided he wanted to sing first today. Whatever, fine with me. Mr. Schue sits down next to me and Puck starts talking.

"Faith, I know you probably think nobody cares, but I do. And I'll be your friend if you want me to…" he says. Is this some kinda joke? Nobody wants to be friends with me, I'm worthless. I glance at Mr. Schue and he just smiles as Puck starts to play his guitar. Oh god, Jesse McCartney? We're not in junior high anymore.

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

I know that you are something special

To you I'd be always faithful

I want to be what you always needed

Then I hope you'll see the heart in me

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase

You're the one I wanna hold

I wont let another minute go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

Your beautiful soul

Yeah

You might need time to think it over

But I'm just fine moving forward

I'll ease your mind

If you give me the chance

I will never make you cry c`mon let's try

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase

You're the one I wanna hold

I wont let another minute go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

Am I crazy for wanting you?

Maybe do you think you could want me too?

I don't wanna waste your time

Do you see things the way I do?

I just wanna know that you feel it too

There is nothing left to hide

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase

You're the one I wanna hold

I won't let another minute go to waste

I want you and your soul

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

Ooooooo

Beautiful Soul, yeah

Oooooo, yeah

Your beautiful soul

Yeah

I can't seem to hide the tears anymore. Nobody's ever been this nice in a long time… I don't know what else to do. I guess I'm gonna cry like a baby.

Mr. Schue squeezes my shoulder as the rest of the club starts clapping. I try to but I just can't make myself.

"Faith… if you ever need a friend, I'm here…" Puck says as he's putting away his guitar, causing glares from Santana and Rachel. Ugh, I don't wanna get into drama with them.

Thankfully the bell rings and the rest of the club leaves to go to their next class. I stay behind because Mr. Schue has been walking me to class all day. It's a little annoying but whatever… even mom insists on him helping me. So I guess I have to go with it.

**A/N: So… I know some of you had thought it was going to be a Will/Faith, but it's not. I'd said in the summary and the beginning A/N it was going to be a Faith/Puck. Which is the reason he sang to her. Will is more of a mentor to her than anything else. He's the one guiding her through her recovery and her glee journey. There's nothing romantic… if anything it's more father/daughter. Not fluffy relationship stuff. **


	8. Taking Chances

Mean

**A/N: Taylor Swift song fic. Sophomore Faith Preston joins Glee club after quitting color guard. She had surgery her freshman year where it made it hard for her to perform with the guard. The director always put her down and was mean. Original character, partially a true story. **

**PREVIOUSLY:**

I can't seem to hide the tears anymore. Nobody's ever been this nice in a long time… I don't know what else to do. I guess I'm gonna cry like a baby.

Mr. Schue squeezes my shoulder as the rest of the club starts clapping. I try to but I just can't make myself.

"Faith… if you ever need a friend, I'm here…" Puck says as he's putting away his guitar, causing glares from Santana and Rachel. Ugh, I don't wanna get into drama with them.

Thankfully the bell rings and the rest of the club leaves to go to their next class. I stay behind because Mr. Schue has been walking me to class all day. It's a little annoying but whatever… even mom insists on him helping me. So I guess I have to go with it.

**MCKINLEY HIGH  
****CHIOR ROOM**

_Will's POV_

I want Faith to calm down a little before I get her to class. Her teachers aren't counting her tardy as long as she shows up with me. I gently rub her back because it seems to help her relax. She slowly stops crying and just looks at me, unsure of what to do.

"think you're gonna be okay to go to class?" I ask her.

"yeah…" she says, even though she still looks upset.

"you sure? If you're not you can stay in my office…" I remind her.

"no, I'll go to class.."

I don't wanna argue much with her, "alright, we'll go."

She looks at me like she has something on her mind, but doesn't know if she should say anything, but she does. "Mr. Schue…."

"yeah…" I reply, I'm gonna let her talk at her own pace.

"uhm I picked a Celine Dion song like you said, but I've never sang one of her songs in front of anybody before…" she says.

"that's okay, what song did you pick?" I tell her, smiling.

"Taking Chances…" she hesitantly replies.

"that's a good one. If you want to, you can sing it for Ms. P and me this afternoon, we'll stay after Glee practice.."

"I uhm, kinda wanted to sing today…" she tells me.

"you can do that if you're ready. I'll let you go first so you can get it over with…" I reply, I really don't think she's ready today.

"mmk…" she says, as we walk out the door to head to her history class. She hesitantly looks at me once we get there and I smile at her.

"it's okay, I'll be right here when class is over. Just relax…" I tell her. Her history teacher notices me standing by her and comes to the door.

She wraps her arm around Faith, "it's okay Faith, we're just reading today. I've got a few minutes so we can talk about what you need to do to get caught up…"

"kay…" the teen replies, looking at me again.

"don't worry okay, we're gonna help you…" I reassure her.

She just nods and looks at her teacher. The woman squeezes her shoulder and I smile.

"I'll see you later okay Faith…" I tell her, I have class this period, but good thing it's only down the hall.

"mmk…" she says, starting to walk into the classroom.

"she'll be fine. I'll keep an eye on her, and let you know how she does.." she replies.

"okay, I'll be back to walk her to her next class… and if she seems a little nervous she told me she wants to sing in Glee this afternoon. Maybe she'll talk to you about it.." I say.

"alright, I'll see if she brings it up. But I won't force her to talk" the woman replies.

"that's fine. I've gotta get to my class, send me an email and let me know if she says anything" I say, walking off.

The rest of the day was okay for Faith, some of her classes were harder to sit through than others just because she wasn't comfortable. Once we get to Glee I can tell she's really nervous. "you know you don't have to do this today if you aren't ready" I remind her.

"I want to.." she replies, fiddling with the edge of her notebook. Emma is already in the room so we don't have to wait on her. I'm honestly glad that Faith's not playing one of her instruments today. It's better that she doesn't so she can get used to just singing in front of people.

We walk into the choir room and immediately she sits down by Emma. I talk to the club for a while and then I notice that Faith's acting really anxious. So I smile and nod at her.

She gets up, but doesn't say a word, instead nods at the piano player and he starts her song.

Don't know much about your life.

Don't know much about your world, but

Don't want to be alone tonight,

On this planet they call earth.

You don't know about my past, and

I don't have a future figured out.

And maybe this is going too fast.

And maybe it's not meant to last,

But what do you say to taking chances,

What do you say to jumping off the edge?

Never knowing if there's solid ground below

Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,

What do you say,

What do you say?

I just want to start again,

And maybe you could show me how to try,

And maybe you could take me in,

Somewhere underneath your skin?

What do you say to taking chances,

What do you say to jumping off the edge?

Never knowing if there's solid ground below

Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,

What do you say,

What do you say?

And I had my heart beating down,

But I always come back for more, yeah.

There's nothing like love to pull you up,

When you're laying down on the floor there.

So talk to me, talk to me,

Like lovers do.

Yeah walk with me, walk with me,

Like lovers do,

Like lovers do.

What do you say to taking chances,

What do you say to jumping off the edge?

Never knowing if there's solid ground below

Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,

What do you say,

What do you say?

Don't know much about your life

And I don't know much about your world

She's in tears when the song finishes and she runs to Emma, who takes her outside to talk.

_Emma's POV_

I'm proud of her for singing by herself in front of the club for the first time, but I honestly think she wasn't ready. I just didn't think she was going to choose this big of a song. But I know why she chose it and it means something to her.

She's standing by me crying and I gently rub her back, "shhh, you did great. It's okay"

"they hated it" she whimpers. Her self esteem is still nonexistent because of what all Ellen's done. But hopefully being in Glee is going to help her.

"no, Faith. look at me.." I say to her, almost forcing her to make eye contact with me, " you sounded great. I promise. I know they liked it"

She just sighs, "whatever…" that's another thing I'm worried about. Her ability to trust people is really low.

I keep rubbing her back, and she's starting to calm down. "are you ready to go back in there?"

The teen nods and I get her to take a few deep breaths. She quietly walks in and sits down where we were before she sang. Will smiles at her and continues talking to the club about how he wants them to practice performing on stage before a real competition so they can get used to it.

I think that would be a great idea for Faith. It could really boost her self confidence. Then I realize what he means by this, he's bringing her dad home and wants her to perform for him.

A few more kids sing and then he lets the club go early. I can tell Faith's had a long day and I get her to go home. It'll be easier for her when he comes home, hopefully he can help her start getting better. She really needs someone there that she knows really cares about her.

**A/N: Please, please review. I really want to know what you guys think about this and if you have any song suggestions. I haven't had any good ideas lately. **


	9. I Want Daddy

**A/N: Disclaimer: Don't own Glee. I only own Faith, because I created her to resemble me. This story is partly true, but I changed some aspects of what happed, and obviously the characters. **

**PREVIOUSLY:**

I think that would be a great idea for Faith. It could really boost her self confidence. Then I realize what he means by this, he's bringing her dad home and wants her to perform for him.

A few more kids sing and then he lets the club go early. I can tell Faith's had a long day and I get her to go home. It'll be easier for her when he comes home, hopefully he can help her start getting better. She really needs someone there that she knows really cares about her.

***gLee!***

**McKINLEY HIGH  
****THE NEXT MORNING**

_Will's POV_

Faith comes into my office a little early today, and sits in one of the chairs without saying a word.

"hey, is everything okay?" I ask.

She shakes her head, and fights back tears.

I gently rub her back, "wanna talk about it?"

"I'm scared…" she says, barely above a whisper.

"what are you scared of?" I ask, sitting in the chair next to hers.

"I can't sing on stage…" she quietly says, hanging her head.

Probably one of the many things Ellen said she couldn't do, perform. The song she chose to sing yesterday was not something I would have assigned her right away, she's not ready for big songs like that, even though she has the voice for it. I want her to be able to perform songs like that, but she needs to slowly work her way up.

"have you done it before?" I ask her.

She shakes her head. I'm glad she's being honest with me about this now, that way Emma and I can work with her and help her get back the confidence she needs to perform.

"I can help you. Maybe one day you can sing for Ms. P and I after school. Then it won't be as scary…" I suggest.

She sighs, "whatever. I still can't perform"

Geez, Ellen really took a blow at her self esteem. "It just takes practice. I'm gonna help you… I know you can do this"

I want her to perform on stage when her dad comes home. But it's gonna take a lot more work than I'd originally thought.

"really?" she skeptically asks.

"yeah, you have a great voice. And Ms. P and I are gonna help you with being on stage" I reassure her .

"mmk…" she sighs. I don't even know if she's ever been on a stage. So we may have to start there.

"you're gonna be fine… just relax.." I tell her.

She tries to get comfortable but whimpers when she can't. "sit in mine for a few minutes, you don't have to go to class yet.."

She sighs and gets up to sit in my office chair. Within minutes she's curled up and asleep. I grab a blanket and cover her up, she needs to rest.

Emma comes in about ten minutes before classes are supposed to start, but I stop her from talking because Faith is asleep. We step outside so we can talk.

"she okay?"

"I think so. She came in a little early and talked to me…" I say.

"that's good. What'd she talk about?" Emma asks.

"She's scared to perform. I don't think she's ever been on stage, but then again Ellen probably said some things to her." I tell her.

"you're probably right. Just let her sleep now, I'll go tell her first and second period teachers. She really needs the rest." Emma says.

Faith will freak out when she realizes that she fell asleep in my office. But hopefully I can get her to calm down. She sleeps through first period, which is her math class. She wakes up when the bell rings to end the period and she jumps up.

"hey.." I quietly say to her.

"what time is it?" she ask me.

"first period just ended…" I tell her.

"WHAT?" she screams.

I get up and squeeze her shoulder, "it's okay, Ms. P told your teacher you were sleeping. You're not in trouble"

She hangs her head, "I was gonna go to class today…"

"I know, but you were really tired. Your teacher understands, and it's okay…" I reassure her.

"whatever, can I just go to class?" she asks.

"alright, I'll walk with you" I tell her.

She yawns and grabs her backpack, but winces as she puts her backpack on her back and tries to hide her pain.

"let me carry it" I suggest.

"I'm fine" she says, wincing again.

"I can tell you're in pain. I'll carry your bag for you" I tell her.

"whatever" she sighs, giving up and handing me her bag.

"your mom emailed me and said she gave the nurse some of your pain meds. If you feel like you need them. Don't be afraid to ask your teachers to go take them. They'll understand" I explain to her.

She pouts, "I don't need pain meds"

"you don't have to take them now, but they're here for whenever you do feel like you need them" I tell her. she should know that she has them if she needs them.

I walk with her to class and she forces herself to smile at me when I let her go inside the classroom. Her teacher smiles at me and I walk to my classroom.

***gLee!***

**LATER THAT AFTERNOON  
****GLEE CLUB**

_Faith's POV_

I'm so tired, I don't think I wanna stay for Glee today. I go into Mr. Schue's office and he smiles.

"hey…" he says.

I sit in the same chair that I was in this morning, but he gets up. "no, sit in mine.. it's more comfortable"

I dunno why he's doing this but he's right, that chair feels so much better than any of the ones I've sat in all day. I yawn and try to stay awake. I have to tell him I don't wanna perform today. "I'm too tired" is the only thing I can think of to say.

He comes over and squeezes my shoulder. "I'll let you take it easy today. But I do want you to come to practice"

I'm really struggling to keep my eyes open now. "mmk.." I'm not really sure why his chair is so freakin comfortable. It supports my back in all the right places, and it doesn't hurt.

"you feelin okay today?" he asks.

"tired…" I mumble, not really sure if he can even hear me.

He puts the same blanket over me that he did this morning, "just get some sleep then. I'll come wake you up when your mom gets here"

"kay…" I say, but it comes out more like a yawn. This is something dad would do, I really miss him. And I want him to come home, now. I don't wanna go to the doctor and him not be there, I hate it. Crap… I'm starting to cry. And Mr. Schue's still here. I grab the blanket and try to hide the tears. But he notices.

"what's wrong?" he asks. What will he say if I tell him I miss daddy? Will he even care?

"I.. miss daddy" I say, crying.

He squeezes my shoulder, "shhh, I know. You're gonna be okay"

"I don't wanna go to the doctor and him not be there. I'm scared"

"would it help if I came with you?" he asks. Maybe, I dunno… it's just not the same. I want daddy to come home.

"it's not the same" I cry.

_Will's POV_

I know I can never replace her father, but I can try to help her as much as I can. But what she doesn't know is that he's gonna come home in a few days. But now I know why she looks scared all the time, she wants him there at the doctor with her, but she thinks he won't be. And she's scared of performing on stage.

I gently rub her back, "shhh, just relax. I'll talk to your mom about it okay.. don't worry so much"

She leans into me and cries, "I want my daddy.."

I hug her, "I know you do. It'll be okay, I promise. Just try to relax"

She just cries while I hold her. Thankfully Emma is with the club so I can try to get her to calm down.

"do you want me to call your mom?" I ask.

"yeah" she sobs.

"alright.." I say, getting her situated in the chair again.

I call her mom and tell her what's going on, and she says she's on her way to pick up Faith. I sit with her until her mom gets here. The woman tells me she'd call me later, I know she wants to talk about the surprise homecoming.

I help her get Faith to the car and the teen forces a smile at me before I close the door. Good thing it's only three more days until her dad comes home. She needs to see him, because I know it'll really help her.

**A/N: just kinda a filler chapter. But there's gonna be a song in either the next chapter or the one after. I hope you enjoy this! Please review and let me know what you think. OH, and if you have song ideas, I'm willing to try to use them **


	10. Trust

**A/N: Disclaimer: Don't own Glee. I only own Faith, because I created her to resemble me. This story is partly true, but I changed some aspects of what happed, and obviously the characters. **

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"do you want me to call your mom?" I ask.

"yeah" she sobs.

"alright.." I say, getting her situated in the chair again.

I call her mom and tell her what's going on, and she says she's on her way to pick up Faith. I sit with her until her mom gets here. The woman tells me she'd call me later, I know she wants to talk about the surprise homecoming.

I help her get Faith to the car and the teen forces a smile at me before I close the door. Good thing it's only three more days until her dad comes home. She needs to see him, because I know it'll really help her.

**THE NEXT DAY  
****MCKINLEY HIGH  
****LUNCH TIME**

_Will's POV_

Emma brought Faith into my officefor her lunch period. She worked Faith's schedule so she spent an entire period with her and we've been trying to get Faith to eat normal foods again. She won't eat anything from the cafeteria, but I don't think anybody likes it. Thankfully her mom is making her lunch every day and is working really well with us to help Faith.

We get her to eat a few bites of the sandwich she had and she drank the entire Gatorade. I'm gonna try to get her to eat a snack before practice today, so she has some energy.

"I don't wanna go on stage" she quietly says.

"why not?" I ask her. Even though I know she's scared.

"I can't do it.." she sadly says.

"Have you tried before?" I ask, maybe she'll start to see that if she tries something she'll be able to do it.

"no…"

"well then you don't know if you can or not. I have the auditorium all day today, so we can go in there now and I can help you" I suggest.

"I just can't" she sighs.

"yes you can Faith, you've just gotta let yourself try things. Mr. Schue and I are gonna be with you. It won't hurt" Emma tells her.

Faith sighs, "fine.." she knows now that she's in glee, she's gonna have to be on stage at some point. It'll help her boost her confidence if we work with her now.

"why don't we go down there and I'll let you walk around on stage. You don't have to sing, and I won't turn on any of the spotlights." I offer.

"I guess" she says.

I tell her she can leave her bags in my office and she follows us to the auditorium. She looks at me with fear in her eyes when I open the doors and Emma squeezes her hand.

"I can't do this Mr. Schue" she whimpers.

I squeeze her other hand, "yes you can, I'll walk up there with you. it's okay, all I want you to do is get used to being on stage. You don't have to sing anything"

"whatever" she sighs.

I gently rub her back, "come on, you only have to do this for a few minutes" I tell her.

"mmk." She says, as I lead her onto the stage. She gets on to the stage and looks at me like she's so scared.

I get up to stand by her and she grabs my hand. "just take a deep breath, and we're just gonna walk" I tell her.

She takes a shaky deep breath and I slowly walk across the stage with her and I can feel her shaking the entire time. I gently rub her back, "see, you can do this sweetie. Now, when we practice performing, I really want you to try a solo. And when that happens, you're gonna stand right here in the middle, and depending on what song you choose you can have the piano or your guitar…"

She shakes her head, "no Mr. Schue… I can't"

I really want to tell her it's for her dad but I have to keep it a secret. It's only two days away. "I just want you to try. It'll be okay. If you don't like it we won't compete with it yet. This is only practice, it's just gonna be Ms. P and me"

"mmk…" she hesitantly says.

"I'm gonna let go now okay, and stand right next to Ms. P. I want you to stand there for a few minutes and get used to it" I say to her.

She drops her hand from mine and lets the tears fall. I slowly walk off the stage and she stares down at me. Emma smiles at her and I do too. "you can do it" Emma says.

"hey Mr. Schue…." Faith hesitantly says.

"yeah.."

"I think I know what song I wanna sing when we practice…" she quietly mumbles.

"okay, what?" I ask, hopefully it's something good she can sing for her dad.

"Skyscraper… Demi Lovato's new one…" she mumbles.

"I think that's a great choice. Are you gonna play the piano?"

"maybe I'm still working on it" she says.

"why don't you just sing it for practice and then we'll add in the piano later" I suggest.

"mmk. Can I get down now?" she says.

"yeah, let me help you.." I say.

She walks closer to the edge of the stage and I stand so where she can jump off and let me catch her. I want her to know that she can trust me, and if I can get her to fall, it might be good for her.

"how am I supposed to get down?" she hesitantly asks.

"jump, I'll catch you" I say.

A look of fear crosses her face as she shakes her head no. "I can't"

"I promise I'll catch you. I really want you to trust me" I reassure her.

She looks over at Emma, who nods. Faith looks down at me, scared. "I think I'm gonna do it…"

"okay. I'm right here" I tell her.

She takes a shaky deep breath and falls from the stage and into my arms. She whimpers a few times and struggles not to cry. "shhh, I've got you. Just relax"

She buries her head in my chest and I sit in one of the chairs holding her. "I really wanna perform.. I'm just too scared" she whimpers.

That's better than her thinking she can't, "that's okay. I'm really proud of you for getting up on stage today, it's a start. I know you can do this"

She sits up and tries to smile. Emma comes over and she smiles. "That wasn't too bad now, was it?"

Faith shakes her head, "I've always wanted to be on stage.."

Emma and I both smile. She's where she should be right now, and if being on stage is something she really wants to do, I'm going to support that.

"you'll get to, you're gonna have lots of opportunities to perform" I tell her.

She tries even harder to smile and wipes away a tear that escaped. I squeeze her shoulder, "I want you to start working on Skyscraper. I think it's a great song for you"

"really?" she asks.

"yeah, I want you to really practice the piano part, because it could be something we can compete with." I explain.

She smiles, "okay.. I've already started it… so it shouldn't take much longer"

"good. Just don't stress yourself out too much over it. It'll be fine" I remind her.

She gets up, "uhm, I think I have a quiz in my next class. I'm not really sure though"

"alright. I'll walk with you.." I say, getting up and grabbing her bag off of the floor.

Emma smiles at her and then at me. I think getting her up on stage was a great idea for Faith. She just looks happier, and I know she's excited about getting to perform. So hopefully things will start to get better.

We leave the auditorium and I notice the small smile is still on her face. This is the first time I've seen her smile, I can only imagine how much bigger her smile will be when her dad comes home.

**A/N: I'm really working on outlining and planning this story, so it may take me a little longer with the next update. But let me know if you have any song ideas, because I'm making a list of ones I've already used and ones I'm planning to. Please review!**


	11. Skyscraper

**A/N: Disclaimer: Don't own Glee. I only own Faith, because I created her to resemble me. This story is partly true, but I changed some aspects of what happed, and obviously the characters. **

**PREVIOUSLY:**

She gets up, "uhm, I think I have a quiz in my next class. I'm not really sure though"

"alright. I'll walk with you.." I say, getting up and grabbing her bag off of the floor.

Emma smiles at her and then at me. I think getting her up on stage was a great idea for Faith. She just looks happier, and I know she's excited about getting to perform. So hopefully things will start to get better.

We leave the auditorium and I notice the small smile is still on her face. This is the first time I've seen her smile, I can only imagine how much bigger her smile will be when her dad comes home.

**LATER THAT AFTERNOON  
****EMMA PILLSBURY'S OFFICE**

_Emma's POV_

Will comes into my office while I'm updating some student files. "hey" I smile.

"hey" he says, returning the smile. Everything that's been happening with Faith makes me like him even more every time I see him. He's been so patient with her and she's already improved so much.

"what you did today with Faith really helped her. She needed that" I tell him.

"yeah, I want her to sing for her dad, and I thought if she was able to be on stage before then it would help her" he says.

"she's gonna be so excited when he comes, I was thinking you could get her to sing first, then the rest of the club could sing something. Once she sees him she's gonna be too excited to really focus on singing" I tell him.

"yeah, Puck told me he's been trying to find something for them to sing. I haven't heard back from him yet though" he says.

Wow, I'm surprised to hear that. I know Puck's sang to Faith already, but maybe he's just doing it out of respect. "what time on Friday is her dad coming in? I need to let her teachers know so we can get her out of class.."

"it's during Glee, I didn't want her to worry about missing class. That way she wont be as nervous when she sings, she'll just think it's the assignment for the day" he says.

I had no idea how much thought he's put into this. I knew he cared about his students but I never thought he'd spend so much time doing something like this. Lately it's been making me think about what kind of father he'd be. I know we need to focus on Faith right now, but I just can't shake those thoughts from my mind.

"alright. Does her mom know how this is gonna happen?" I ask.

"yeah, she's been helping me plan it." He says.

"that's good. Faith really deserves this. Tell whoever you called to make this happen I appreciate it. I have a feeling it's going to make her so much more willing to open up" I say, smiling at him.

He smiles back, that's when I realize that it isn't just a smile. It's a you're so amazing, I just can't help but smile kind of thing.

"he knows what's going to happen. I just told him it was going to be in the auditorium, he doesn't know she's singing. That'll be a surprise to him." he says.

"Will, this is going to be amazing. I just might have to call the TV station…." I tell him. this will be one of those tearjerker homecoming moments, I just know it.

"Em, I don't want to scare Faith by having the media here. She might not be as willing to sing if they are" he says.

"you're right. Then she'd suspect something and it might give the surprise away" I tell him.

"yeah, just try not to say too much to her about Friday's practice." He smiles.

"I won't. it'll be fine" I tell him, and I can't help but smile. He looks so much cuter when he smiles. It's amazing, his bright white teeth, and gorgeous hair. What am I thinking.. he's not gonna want some OCD freak.

**THREE DAYS LATER  
****FRIDAY AFTERNOON  
****GLEE CLUB REHEARSAL**

_Will's POV_

Anthony is hiding in the auditorium already with Danielle. I help Faith get set up and she's pretty nervous. Emma is here to help her calm down, but nothing is really working. I think after one performance she'll get better. she just needs to work through her nerves.

She walks on stage and I walk to the corner where her parents are hiding. It's dark in this corner and she can't see them from where she is. Anthony smiles when she sits down at the piano and the spotlight comes on. She's wearing jeans and a McKinley hoodie with her hair pulled up in a tight bun. None of the kids are really dressed up since it's just practice. She plays the first few notes and starts to sing.

Skies are crying, I am watching

Catching tear drops in my hands

Only silence, as it's ending

Like we never had a chance

Do you have to make me feel like

There's nothing left of me?

You can take everything I have

You can break everything I am

Like I'm made of glass

Like I'm made of paper

Go on and try to tear me down

I will be rising from the ground

Like a skyscraper

Like a skyscraper

As the smoke clears, I awaken

And untangle you from me

Would it make you, feel better

To watch me while I bleed?

All my windows still are broken

But I'm standing on my feet

_I glance at her parents and notice they're both tearing up. Faith is doing an amazing job. I'm really glad she chose this song. _

You can take everything I have

You can break everything I am

Like I'm made of glass

Like I'm made of paper

Go on and try to tear me down

I will be rising from the ground

Like a skyscraper

Like a skyscraper

Go run, run, run

I'm gonna stay right here, watch you disappear

Yeah oh

Go run, run, run

Yeah, it's a long way down

But I am closer to the clouds up here

You can take everything I have

You can break everything I am

Like I'm made of glass

Like I'm made of paper

Oh Oh

Go on and try to tear me down

I will be rising from the ground

Like a skyscraper

Like a skyscraper

(Like a skyscraper) huh huh huh

Like a skyscraper

Like a skyscraper

She gets up from the piano immediately after finishing the song but Emma catches her as she's running off stage and brings her almost to where I'm standing. I walk up to her, "that was awesome"

"really?" she asks.

"yeah, and there's someone else here who thinks the same thing…" I tell her.

"Who?" she skeptically asks.

Anthony walks closer to us from his spot in the corner and smiles.

"DADDY!" she cries, running up to him and jumping into his arms.

_Anthony's POV_

I wrap her into a hug and I can feel her crying into my shirt. "daddy…" she cries again.

I gently rub her back, "shhh sweetheart, everything's gonna be okay now. I'm here"

She keeps crying, "don't go…"

I kiss the top of her head, "sweetie, I'm home for a while now. I'm here to help you get through this"

She clings tighter to me and Ms. Pillsbury comes up to us, "you can take her home for the rest of the day if you want to. her teachers know what's going on…"

I nod and keep rubbing Faith's back. I can still feel her tears on my shirt, "daddy…"

Danielle just sighs as she watches Faith cry. I know she's been through a lot and could feel her relax just a little bit as soon as I hugged her.

I guide Faith to one of the auditorium chairs and sit down with her in my lap. I gently rock her as she cries. "shhh sweetheart, it's okay"

Mr. Schue walks up to us and I give him a small smile, "thanks for keeping an eye on her while I was away. She really needed that"

The man smiles, "it's no big deal, I just wanted to help her get through this"

After he says this, a boy with a Mohawk comes up to us and smiles, "hey, uh Faith.. we have another song we wanted to sing, but you don't have to do it if you don't want to…"

She shakes her head in my chest and grabs on to my shirt. The kid just smiles and walks back up to the stage.

**A/N: This story is starting to come to a close. I have a few more chapters planned, but that's about it. It's been a while since I've posted anything because I've been so busy and I feel like nobody's reading my stuff because I'm not getting reviews. So PLEASE review and let me know what you think. Song is Skyscraper by Demi Lovato, I don't own. **


	12. Made In America

**A/N: Disclaimer: Don't own Glee. I only own Faith, because I created her to resemble me. This story is partly true, but I changed some aspects of what happed, and obviously the characters. **

**PREVIOUSLY:**

Mr. Schue walks up to us and I give him a small smile, "thanks for keeping an eye on her while I was away. She really needed that"

The man smiles, "it's no big deal, I just wanted to help her get through this"

After he says this, a boy with a Mohawk comes up to us and smiles, "hey, uh Faith.. we have another song we wanted to sing, but you don't have to do it if you don't want to…"

She shakes her head in my chest and grabs on to my shirt. The kid just smiles and walks back up to the stage.

_Faith's POV_

I'm sitting in dad's lap, I probably look stupid, but I don't want dad to go anywhere again. Puck said something about singing but I just don't wanna right now.

Dad makes me turn around so I can watch them sing. Mom comes and sits on one side of dad and rubs my shoulder, "it's okay baby, we'll fix this"

I just sigh and rest my head on dad's shoulder. I look up and Puck is the only one on stage right now, and he's got his guitar. He starts to play and sing the first couple lines of a song before the rest of the guys come out on the stage.

_My old man's that old man_

_Spent his life livin off the land_

_Dirty hands and a clean soul_

_It breaks his heart seein foreign cars_

_Filled with fuel that isn't ours and wearin cotton we didn't grow_

_He's got the red, white, blue flyin high on the farm_

_Semper Fi tattooed on his left arm_

_Spends a little more at the store for a tag in the back that says USA_

_He won't buy nothin that he can't fix,_

_With WD40 and a Craftsman wrench_

_He ain't prejudice, he's just made in America_

_He loves his wife, she's that wife that decorates on the 4th of July_

_But says "Every day's Independence day"_

_She's golden rule, teaches school_

_Some folks say it isn't cool but she says the Pledge of Allegiance anyway._

_He's got the red, white, blue flyin' high on the farm_

_Semper Fi tattooed on his left arm_

_Spends a little more at the store for a tag in the back that says USA_

_He won't buy nothin' that he can't fix_

_With WD40 and a Craftsman wrench_

_He ain't prejudice, he's just made in America_

_Born in the heartland, raised up a family_

_Of King James and Uncle Sam_

_He's got the red, white, blue flyin high on the farm_

_Semper Fi tattooed on his left arm_

_Spends a little more at the store for a tag in the back that says USA_

_He won't buy nothin that he can't fix_

_With WD40 and a Craftsman wrench_

_He ain't prejudice, he's just made in America_

_Made in America_

_Made in America_

_Yeah my old man's that old man_

_Made in America_

Dad's just smiling when they finish the song, and one of his hands is on mom's, she's got tears in her eyes. I just sigh, and rest my head on his shoulder. Ms. P comes by and tells dad he can take me home, and gives mom my stuff. We get up and I just look over at Puck and Mr. Schue. Not too sure what I wanna say to them. We leave and dad suggests that we get lunch.

I shrug and mom agrees, I know I can't get out of this one. "not hungry" I quietly say.

Mom looks at me, "come on kiddo, I want you to have a couple bites of something"

Dad squeezes my shoulder, "we'll go to your favorite restaurant, kiddo"

I sigh, I can't really resist Breadsticks, but I get to be with dad so I'm not gonna say no.

_Adam's POV_

She just picked at her food but she did eat a few bites, which was good compared to the last few days according to Danielle. They've been worried about it lately, especially with color guard.

When we get home Faith just walks up to her room and the door closes. I sigh and look at Danielle, who looks worn down. I pull her into a hug and she leans her head on my shoulder. "I don't know what to do anymore Adam…" she mumbles.

I tighten my hug, "let me talk to her. she's goin through a pretty rough time it sounds like, but we'll get her through this."

She sighs and I start rubbing calming circles on her back, "shh, it's gonna be alright"

Her shoulders drop and I lead her over to the couch. she snuggles into me and rests her head on my shoulder, "thank god you're home"

I wrap my arm around her, "I know sweetie, we're gonna help Faith get through this"

She sighs, "she dyed her hair black, Adam. She got rid of that pretty blond hair. that director told her she wasn't good enough and wasn't pretty enough…. All the other girls had darker hair…"

I just rub her shoulder, "I'm gonna talk to her. she just needs someone to remind her that she is pretty. And if she thinks she's pretty with the black hair, I don't want her to change it right now. there's some things that are a little more important than that"

She nods, "yeah… her eating… and I'm not sure if she's sleeping…. And… she cut herself…" she rambles.

I keep rubbing her shoulder, "we'll just take one thing at a time. and things are gonna be alright"

"I hope so…." She says, snuggling into me more.

"when was the last time you got some rest?" I ask.

She just shrugs and nestles her head into my shoulder.

"get some sleep… I'll check on Faith in a few minutes" I tell her. Danielle needs to take care of herself too, not just Faith. and I know that's been hard for her since I've been gone. But now that I'm home I'm pretty sure things are gonna get better from here.

**A/N: Sorry about the wait guys. I've been really busy with school, and just haven't been too interested in the latest season of Glee. Hope y'all are still reading/enjoying this story, though I have no idea what happens in the show after the proposal episode. Please review and follow me on twitter! Onlyprettier214**


	13. A New Friend?

**A/N: Disclaimer: Don't own Glee. I only own Faith, because I created her to resemble me. This story is partly true, but I changed some aspects of what happed, and obviously the characters. **

**PREVIOUSLY:**

She nods, "yeah… her eating… and I'm not sure if she's sleeping…. And… she cut herself…" she rambles.

I keep rubbing her shoulder, "we'll just take one thing at a time. and things are gonna be alright"

"I hope so…." She says, snuggling into me more.

"when was the last time you got some rest?" I ask.

She just shrugs and nestles her head into my shoulder.

"get some sleep… I'll check on Faith in a few minutes" I tell her. Danielle needs to take care of herself too, not just Faith. and I know that's been hard for her since I've been gone. But now that I'm home I'm pretty sure things are gonna get better from here.

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

**EMMA PILLSBURY'S OFFICE  
**

Faith came to school just a few minutes early, and hesitantly knocked on the woman's door. Emma smiled at the black haired teen, and waved, telling her it was okay to come in.

The teen opened the door and sat down, smiling. "hey Ms. P…"

Emma smiled, "how're you doing today Faith?"

The teen sighed, "okay, better, I think. Having dad home helps"

Emma nodded, " I knew it would. Have you talked to him about what's going on?"

Faith nodded, "yeah, I told him pretty much everything. I cried, a lot. But he took me for a ride around our land, like he did before he left, which really surprised me"

Emma smiled, "why did that surprise you?"

She shrugged, "it reminded me of what it was like before things got this way. I was completely different before he left two years ago"

"things have changed a lot for you lately, it'll take some time for you to get used to those changes, but you know Mr. Schue, the rest of the Glee Club, and I are here to help you" she reassured the teen siting in front of her.

Faith nodded, "did you know that black isn't my natural hair color?"

Emma sighed, "I didn't, what is your natural hair color?"

"light blond…" she sighed, she was starting to miss her blond hair but had to dye it back to be like the rest of the girls on the color guard.

"do you want the blond to come back?" Emma asked.

Faith nodded, "yeah, the black just isn't me. it doesn't feel right, I think maybe it would help if I went back to blond"

"it could, I bet your mom would listen if you tried talking to her about it, she wants you to get better" Emma reminded the teen.

The ten minute warning bell sounded to start school and Faith sighed, "I'm still trying to get caught back up, and it's hard, but my dad is really good at science and math"

Emma smiled, "has he been helping you?"

"yeah, it's starting to make some sense again. am I going to be able to pass my sophomore year?"

the redheaded woman sighed, "how about this, you head on to class, and I'll pull up all your grades and other information, and at either lunch time or during your weekly meeting with me tomorrow, we can talk about it"

Faith smiled, "that's fine. my dad asked me earlier if I knew how my grades were and I didn't…"

"that's okay, we'll make sure you're where you need to be so you can stay on track for graduation" Emma smiled.

Faith agreed and walked out of her office, smiling for the first time in a while.

The teen saw Puck walking to his class which was in the opposite direction of hers and she felt some uncontrollable butterflies in her stomach. She didn't understand why they were there, but she felt like she had noticed him since he was glancing in her direction.

The butterflies turned to knots when she saw a cheerleader walk along the side of her and she just knew that Puck had to have been looking at her instead.

She made it to class on time and tried really hard to pay attention, but it wasn't quite working. Her mind wandered to Puck and screamed at her that she needed more sleep. she didn't notice when her teacher called on her to answer and she hung her head in embarrassment.

The blond woman sighed, "it's okay Faith, just try to keep up"

The teen nodded and was thankful the lunch bell rang. She needed a break, but wasn't quite sure why this day was so long and difficult for her. She got her lunch from her locker and was thankful when no one bothered her as she made her way to the choir room.

She walked into a quiet choir room and smiled, she finally found somewhere that she could rest her eyes for just a few minutes after eating lunch. She nibbled on her sandwich but was startled when someone else came in the room. Mr. Schue.

She sighed angrily, "can't I just be alone?"

He sat in the chair facing the teen, "everything okay?"

She shrugged, "long day, I guess"

"you can talk about it when you're ready, I'm not gonna force you" he smiled.

She was thankful that she wasn't being forced to talk. She didn't want to right then and she had a feeling she was just in a mood.

She quietly nibbled on her sandwich and glanced into Will's office to see a new teacher she didn't recognize, the woman had black wavy hair, and was taller than Mr. Schue. She hoped he didn't bring her into the choir room, since she just wanted to be alone.

Much to her dismay, Will and the black haired teacher made their way into the choir room, and Faith faked a smile, something she'd gotten good at.

She'd just finished her sandwich, and was nibbling on some apples when Will started to talk, "Faith, there's someone I'd like you to meet… this is Ms. Corcoran, she's the new assistant choir teacher, and she also teaches English…"

Faith nodded, and smiled at the woman. "hi…. I'm Faith…"

Shelby smiled at the young girl, who to her seemed shy and a little withdrawn, "Hey Faith.. I'm Ms. Corcoran.. will I be seeing you in Glee rehearsal this afternoon?"

The teen nodded, smiling a little, "yes ma'am… I haven't really been in Glee that long…"

The older woman nodded, "that's okay.. are you liking it so far?"

Faith smiled, not as much as before though. "so far… I guess… can we not talk about this right now.. sorry.."

Will sighed as the teen got up and walked away. He knew he needed to go after her but a stunned Shelby was standing next to him. Students didn't walk away from her… she was Shelby Corcoran after all.

He sighed, "sorry… she's been through a lot lately"

Shelby nodded, "like what?"

"school is pretty much hell for her, she used to be on color guard, and had back surgery… she's been bullied, and has pretty much checked herself out of school. And to top it all off, her dad was deployed during all of it" he explained.

She sighed, feeling bad for the young girl, but further understanding why she ran away a few minutes ago. "geez. What brought her to glee club?"

"Emma's suggestion… she quit color guard, so they needed to find her an arts elective to fill her credits… glee was the only thing she felt comfortable with…" he further explained.

Shelby then realized there was a lot more to this girl than just being shy and having a bad day. "how's she liking the club so far? Really… I don't think I got an honest answer outta her"

"she seems to be enjoying it… as far as making friends go, I'm not sure if that's happened yet. But she's a fantastic singer, she can play the piano, and the guitar, really well. She's got the ability to do Celine Dion" he answered, hoping to get the woman a little more interested in her.

Shelby's eyes grew wide, the tiny, timid black haired girl could belt a Celine Dion song? She was definitely interested. "wow. One of us needs to talk to her… probably you since she's probably started to trust you by now"

He nodded and found Faith not too far from the choir room. "hey…"

She sighed, "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to run off on Ms. Corcoran like that"

He sat by her, "It's okay… what's wrong?" 

"I just didn't sleep good…" she sighed, not really sure what was bothering her.

he nodded, "do you want to come back and talk to Ms. Corcoran? Or you can just talk to me, or Ms. Pillsbury.."

She agreed, but to talking to Shelby. He smiled and brought her back to the choir room, Shelby smiled when she saw the teen again, "hey Faith…"

The teen smiled a little, but it was forced, and hard to keep. The lunch bell rang and Faith sighed heavily, "I should probably go to class… sorry"

The woman nodded, "it's alright… I'm in room 128 if you want to come talk, okay"

Faith nodded and left to go to class. Shelby glanced at Will and sighed, she really wanted to help this girl get through whatever she was going through and enjoy being in glee club.

**A/N: I'm bringing in Shelby! Not originally planned but I rewatched glee and it sparked some ideas. I'm not sure how her story is going to go yet, but if you guys have ideas let me know, it's still pretty much up in the air and I can do anything. **


End file.
